The present disclosure generally relates to a system for presenting a virtual reality experience to a user, and specifically to a surface for providing controlled haptic effects to a user on the surface.
Haptic feedback is a use of vibrations patterns and waveforms to provide information to a user. For example, when a user touches a certain region of a surface of a touch screen display, the surface of the touch screen display can be vibrated to notify the region of the touch screen display is touched. For another example, a user may be placed on a surface of a mat, and a vibration wave can be propagated from one side of the surface of the mat toward the user. However, the vibration wave can be scattered and reflected back to the user thereby reducing the user's perception of haptic feedback.